Lost in Neverland
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Dong Bang Shin Ki berlibur ke Hawai. Tapi saat mereka pulang, terjadi masalah. Mereka terdampar di pulau takberpenghuni yang aneh. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, dan bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari sana?  Last chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

**LOST IN NEVERLAND**

**DISCLAIMER**

TVXQ belongs to Success Museum Entertainment

**Warning:** inappropriate time n' situation, silly OOC

**~Fedeoya Kimchi's~**

* * *

Beautiful ocean bright, just you and I

In your eyes I can feel heavenly paradise.

Don't be afraid of what do you feel inside, that's okay, you don't have to cry yourself.

I'll give you my word, only one : 'love'

You know? No one can make me happy as the way you do.

Baby, it's a true love!

As always I'm here, baby it's our world.

Yeah—

**""**

**August, 2003 – TVXQ pre debut**

"Whoo! Two double on six! I'm talking about this summer. You wanna hear it? Yeah—"

"Chun! Jangan goyang-goyang terus oi! Nanti ini motor air jatuh dan kita dimangsa hiu-hiu di laut!" seru Yunho yang sedang memboncengkan Yoochun naik motor air. Yang ditegur bukannya berenti gerak malah tetep aja goyang dombret di depan handycam dalam genggaman tangannya.

"The crashing wave and the cool, cool breeze. I send these things as gift to you. I hope you will like what's in here under the—"

"Wooooooooooooooy! Lu jadi autis begini ketularan siapa sih? Junsu? Park Myung So?"

"Ah, Yunho hyung. Santailah sedikit. Orang ganteng itu harus ngeksis di Youtube. Lagian, ini adalah video perdana yang mengabadikan my memories at the Hawaiian Ocean. Yoohooo!" Yoochun memulai lagi kegilaannya dan kembali mengarahkan handycam kesayangannya ke wajahnya yang. .. ehm. .. kasep deh (a/n : kasep = tampan =,=").

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoooooooooo~"

"Wuaaaaa! Aku nggak mau mati! Nanti anak istri saya makan apa (?)? Hentikaaaaaan!" Yunho sepertinya lupa kalau dia itu masih ngejomblo. Dari kejauhan pantai, seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang duduk di bangku jemur melihat kegilaan kedua orang itu dari balik kacamata jengkol.

"Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak kenal mereka," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari berpaling ke sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. Pensil yang setia di tangan kanannya ia getok-getokkan ke pelipis, berharap hal itu akan memberinya pencerahan.

"Bila x adalah tan 30, dan y adalah refleksi dari blablablabla, dan blabla bla blablablabla, bla, maka apakah blabla? Blablabla? Blablablablehbleh?" gumamnya membaca soal itu. Tapi di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya, seorang pria setampan malaikat memanggil.

"Changmin-ah~ benar kau tak mau bermain volley bersama kami?"

"Tidak bisa, Jaejoong-hyung. Aku harus mengerjakan PR. Kalau hari pertama masuk PR ini belum kukerjakan, Cho-songsaengnim bisa. ... hiii..." tolak Changmin ngeri.

"Oh ayolah. Masa kau lebih memilih mengerjakan PR daripada bermain dengan hyung-hyungmu?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin menjamin nyawaku selamat di hari pertama masuk sekolah, hyung." Changmin beralasan.

"Ah kamu ini. Yasudahlah. Kami main dulu ya. Semoga kamu cepat bosan dengan PR tersayangmu itu!" Jaejoong berlalu pergi.

"Yah, padahal aku juga pingin ikutan main sih," sesal Changmin lalu memandang PR nya lagi. Meski dilihat berapa kalipun, tetap saja dia tidak mengerti.

"PR laknat!" sumpahnya sambil berdiri dan bersiap melempar buku PR itu ke laut. Tapi, begitu ia membayangkan Pak Cho Deott–guru tak berperasaan yang memberinya PR itu- bakal meledak kaya granat, Changmin jadi merinding dan segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aish, guru itu memang tidak pernah puas membuat murid-muridnya menderita." Dengan hembusan nafas frustasi, Changmin pun mulai berkutat dengan PR nya lagi.

**""**

**""**

"Choikang! Tiga sasaran di titik B5. Roger!"

"Baiklah, aku ke sana. Kau dimana, U-Know-hyung? Roger!"

"E2. Kita kepung mereka, Choikang. Mengerti? Roger!"

"Mengerti. Roger."

"Roger."

"Doger. Eh salah, roger."

"Ah lu itu pikirannya makanan mulu. Roger dah!"

Begitulah dialog tak jelas antara leader dan personel termuda melalui walkie talkie. Saat ini, TVXQ sedang mengikuti kegiatan outbond Poin Blankon. TVXQ dibagi dalam dua kelompok, kelompok dewa, yang anggotanya adalah Changmin dan Yunho. Sedangkan Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan Junsu masuk ke kelompok lawan, yaitu. .. kelompok primata.

"Mari kita menyatukan tangan," perintah Jaejoong. Alias Hero. Alias. ..si Babon. Yoochun, alias Micky, alias Simpanse pun menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Babon. Uhm. .. maksudnya Jaejoong.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Wau-wau? Eh, maksudku Junsu? Cepat letakkan tanganmu di atas tanganku!" perintah Ba— Hero Jaejoong.

"Ini memalukan." Micky kelihatannya sangat setuju akan pendapat Junsu yang barusan.

"Ya mau apa lagi? Yunho leadernya sih. Dia beruntung kali ini bisa menentukan nama groupnya dan group kita seenak udelnya," jelas si member tertua, Jaejoong. "Tau gini, dulu kuterima aja tawaran jadi leader TVXQ."

Akhirnya, perang kedua kelompok dengan kesenjangan derajat itu dimulailah. God Side yang sudah mengatur strategi untuk mengepung The Primata Group pun mulai beraksi. Karena sudah menduga hal itu bakal terjadi, Simpanse yang cerdik segera mengambil langkah seribu. Dia ngibrit ke balik semak-semak sambil tetap mengarahkan handycam yang setia menemaninya dalam suka duka ke wajahnya, sambil sesekali nge-wink.

"Wau-wau! Kita diserang! Kau majulah, aku akan melindungimu."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Babon-hyung!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, si Wau-wau imut itu maju membabi buta bagai babi buta beneran.

"Hiyaaaat!"

**DOR DOR DOR!**

Ia menembak penuh semangat 45 (tahun Korea merdeka kapan ya?). Dengan jarak kurang dari tiga meter di depan musuhnya, Junsu cukup yakin tembakannya tepat sasaran semua. Namun apa daya. Tembakannya. .. MELESET SEMUA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"Wuadehel? Meleset kabeh nduk! (?)" Lho, sejak kapan Junsu bisa bahasa Jawa?

"Payah kau Junsu! Masa jarak segitu nggak kena?" protes Jaejoong.

"Hoi, Babon bawel! Kalo lo bisa coba aja ndere!"

"O, jadi sekarang kau berani menghinaku ya? Hah? Wau-wau!"

"Apa? Itu kan memang namamu, Babon-hyung!"

"Nggak pake bawel kaliii!"

Akhirnya Yunho dan Changmin yang tadinya mau menyerang hanya tinggal duduk dan makan pop corn sambil melihat Jun-Jae saling menembak.

**""**

**""**

"Ahoooy! Besok pulang~" sorak Yoochun gembira.

"Apaan sih nih anak? Pulang dari liburan kok malah seneng?"

"Ah kau ini. Kaya nggak tau si Chun-chun itu orangnya gimana. Dia itu senang karena akhirnya dia bisa mempublish video super narsis perdananya itu," kata Jaejoong pada Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

**Plok!**

"Wuadaw!" jerit Yunho. Ia melihat siapa pelaku kejahatan itu. Ternyata dia adalah Junsu yang membawa pemukul lalat.

"Junsu-ya! Sedang apa kau? Kalau sampai mukaku kenapa-napa, kau tanggung jawab!" tuntut Yunho sambil mengejar dongsaeng nggak jelasnya itu.

"Aku sedang berburu, hyung! Aku ingin memberantas bangsa Changmin dari muka bumi."

"Uapha kau bilang? Aku yang mirip Tom Cruise ini kau samakan dengan lalat? Berarti kau juga menyamakan Tom Cruise dengan lalat! Tidak akan kubiarkan! HIYAAAIIIIIKK!" jerit Changmin berlari menyerang Junsu. Akhirnya Yunho dan Changmin, the 'God Side', mengejar Wau-wau ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Meski keributan luar biasa di sekitarnya, dua orang member tidak terpengaruh. Jaejoong yang masih menggunting kukunya dengan sangat tenang, dan Yoochun si cassanova grup yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya ke koper kecil.

**""**

"Sudah waktunya pulang," komando Yunho sebagai ketua kelompok.

"Uwaaaaaaaa~ Hawaiii.. aku akan merindukanmu," isak Junsu nggak tahu malu. Junsu berlutut di pasir pantai Hawai yang putih, lalu meciumi tanah kayak orang yang nggak menapakkan kaki di tanah bertahun-tahun.

"Ya ampun, menyusahkan saja," gerutu keempatnya.

Akhirnya setelah diseret, tubuh Junsu berada di dalam kapal pesiar juga. Dan terbukti perkataan Junsu yang tadi ia katakan sambil menciumi tanah tidak singkron dengan pikirannya. Junsu malah sibuk dengan buah kelapa yang ia colong dari kebun tetangga (?), dan bolak balik dia berkomat kamit tentang ke mana liburannya yang selanjutnya akan ia isi. Katanya sih ke Indonesia. Yah, semoga saja.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berlatih dance Hi Ya Ya, sampai seorang cassanova bin playboy mengganggu mereka dengan video nggak jelasnya lagi. Yoochun memparodi gerakan mereka dengan gerakan yang merusak : gerakan khas simpanse. Membuat dua orang itu tidak fokus dan akhirnya gerakan mereka kacau.

"Ya! Chunnie! Kalau kau memang sangat menghayati peranmu sebagai Simpanse saat main Poin Blankon, main aja sana sama Junsu! Pake ngeganggu kita segala lagi! Sana! Dia lagi jadi wau-wau yang mencoba membelah kelapa tuh."

Lagi, Yoochun tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan hyungnya. Sampai akhirnya si leader yang harus mengusirnya dari ruangan itu dengan paksa. Dia melempar foto seorang gadis cantik keluar ruangan.

Ya-am-pun.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong berlatih dance, Changmin lagi-lagi memelototi PR-nya yang susahnya seperti membelah rambut menjadi 7. Ia mencoba memutar-mutar bukunya itu (meski kelihatannya agak tak berarti), berharap menemukan jawaban soal level Cho.

"Changmin-ah! Temani main bola dong," ajak Junsu.

"Ya, kau mau main bola dimana? Di laut?" balas Changmin tanpa menoleh.

"Emangnya aku lumba-lumba?"

"Emang."

"Hei, Changmin, sedang apa kau?" kata seseorang. Dia mendekati Changmin dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan anak itu.

"Ini PR fisika, hyung. Harus dikumpulkan di hari pertama masuk sekolah."

"Ah, rajinnya. Waktu SMA aku tidak pernah mengerjakan PR. Akhirnya aku selalu dihukum. Tapi aku malah senang, soalnya yang menghukum adalah seorang guru cantik. Gyahahahhaaaa... lumayan, aku dapat nomor handphonenya," Yoochun bercerita mengenai masa muda (?) nya.

"Ah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yoochun menjawabnya kepedean, "bisa dong, saya kan ganteng." Ganteng itu... **gan**jen **teng**ik kan?

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, hyung? Apa kau berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Oh tentu saja. Micky gitu loh! Nyaahahaha~!"

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana apanya? Teryata dia itu sudah punya suami. Hancur hatiku," ujar Yoochun lebay sambil menjedotkan kepala ke lantai.

Sebenarnya waktu itu Changmin ingin sekali terbahak, tapi dia sudah terlalu pusing dengan PR nya sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana yang lucu dan mana yang serius.

"GYAAAAAHAHHAHHAHAAA! Kasihan kau. Dasar playboy nggak laku," komentar Junsu tidak berperasaan. Yang dikatai pun langsung sewot dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan 'emang-lo-laku?'

"HEH! Gini-gini kalo udah masalah cewek, aku ini lebih pro dari kau, tau gak?" semburnya. Junsu menjulurkan lidah dan menarik bagian bawah matanya yang kecil. Max berpikir, kalo sudah dua oran gini berdebat, berentinya bisa tahun depan. Jadi dia memilih untuk menyingkir dan kembali lagi-lagi memikirkan jawaban PR nya.

"Yang jelas aku lebih pro dari kau! Kau mau bukti? Akan kuceritakan kisah cintaku!"

_Cerita tentang cinta Yoochun-hyung? Wah... pasti bakalan menarik._

Dia melihat dua soengsaengnya yang baru selesai latihan dance ikut bergabung dengan Junsu. Dan si dongsaeng itu mulai tergoda untuk meninggalkan PR yang merantainya.

"Ah tidak! Semenarik apapun cerita itu, aku masih lebih memilih tidak disiksa Cho-songsaengnim," tekadnya.

"Jadi waktu itu aku kelas dua SMA. Ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku, namanya Sunhi. Gadis yang kusukai itu adalah tetanggaku sendiri. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang sangat manis dan baik hati. Walaupun dia miskin, dia tidak malu akan keadaannya. Selain itu dia juga murah hati. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, dia tidak akan segan-segan membantu."

_Sial. Sepertinya cerita itu benar-benar menarik._

"Suatu hari, Sunhi jatuh sakit. Beberapa hari dia tidak masuk sekolah. Aku jadi khawatir, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Waktu aku menjenguknya, tidak sengaja aku melihat ibunya sedang menangis. Ternyata gadis itu menderita radang usus buntu parah, dan ibunya tidak kuat membayar biaya operasi. Waktu itu, waktu melihat wajah gadis yang kusuka itu, aku tidak tega membayangkannya harus meninggalkan dunia. Dia kelihatan kesakitan dan lemah. Akhirnya dengan semua tabungan yang kumiliki, ditambah kerja sambilan beberapa hari, aku bisa melunasi biaya rumah sakitnya."

Kini Changmin sudah tidak melirik buku PR nya. Dia konsentrasi mendengarkan yang diceritakan si hyung narsis. Tapi, sebuah benturan keras membuat tidak hanya Changmin, tapi juga hyung-hyung lainnya tersentak kaget.

**DRAAKK!**

"Uastaga naga buta!"

"Emaaaaaak!"

"Monyong nyong nyong nyong, gue make minyak nyong nyong..."

"Eh muke gue ganteng!"

Si Maximum langsung sweatdrop mendengar latahan nggak jelas hyung-hyungnya. Apalagi si Yoochun itu, udah latah masih bisa narsis juga.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Changmin?"

"Mana aku tahu? Memangnya aku emakmu?"

Muka Jaejoong langsung berubah merah. Tentu saja dia merasa malu. Latahannya yang begitu nggak elit didengar oleh dongsaengnya.

Belum lagi masalah selesai, terjadi benturan kedua. Kini Yunho yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Kita nabrak apa sih? Kok bau ruangan jadi kaya gini?" tanyanya nggak nyambung.

"Jangan lihat aku! Emangnya yang pake minyak nyong-nyong aku?"

"What?" Yunho juga sama kagetnya dengan Jaejoong.

Benturan ketiga menyusul. Kali ini Junsu dan Yoochun keluar bersamaan. Belum sempat pula mereka bercakap, mereka kaget karena air mulai merayap masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Mayday! Mayday! Seluruh awak kapal diharapkan naik ke dek untuk siaga darurat. Mayday, mayday!" komando kapten kapal bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Lima sekawan itu panik dan langsung berebutan menuju dek kapal melalui sebuah tangga sempit. Mereka berebutan keluar dari pintu yang kecil. Hm. Mungkin memasukkan unta ke lubang jarum pun lebih mudah daripada mengatur mereka untuk berbaris keluar lewat pintu. Tapi akhirnya kelimanya bisa keluar menuju dek.

"Oh no! My stuff!" jerit Yoochun saat dia ingat barang-barang berharganya –termasuk handycam- tertinggal di koper di dalam kamarnya. Dia pun nyeruntul masuk ke dalam ruangan kapal, padahal air di sana hampir mencapai leher.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin. Ia lalu menyusul hyungnya ke dalam kabin itu.

"Changmin!" panggil Jaejoong dramatis sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Changmin... dia... dia mau menyelamatkan Yoochun sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bagaimana kalau dia malah mati di dalam sana?" bisiknya lemah masih dramatis).

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong, dan menenangkan sosok ibu dalam grup itu.

"Tenanglah, Changmin orang yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin mati."

_JRENG JRENG JRENG... DU DU DU~ _Terdengarlah suara soundtrack yang biasa ada di game-game.

Lalu terdengarlah suara kapten kapal lagi melalui loudspeaker, "perhatian awak kapal, kapal ini akan hancur dan tenggelam. Diharapkan masing-masing berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan sekoci dan pelampung yang ada di dalam kabin masing-masing. Saya ulangi, diharapkan masing-masing berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan sekoci dan pelampung yang ada di kabin masing-masing. Semoga berhasil."

Jaejoong makin panik. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sementara Junsu yang tidak peka malah asyik menonton awak kapal yang sedang mondar-mandir mencari keselamatan jiwanya masing-masing sambil makan kacang.

"Yah, nih anak makin mirip aja sama wau-wau. Hoi Junsu! Kita ini sedang dalam keadaan bahaya, tau!"

"Oh?" hanya itu jawabannya.

"Apa! Lo nggak takut apa kita semua mati di sini!" jerit Yunho nggak sabaran.

"Hm. Enggak tuh. Hyung ingat, kan, peraturan pertama dalam sebuah cerita: pemeran utama tidak pernah mati," jawabnya kepedean.

"Emangnya elu pemeran utamanya? **Cuih**!" timpal Jaejoong menekankan kata 'cuih'.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi, hyung?"

Belum sempat Yunho dan Jaejoong membalas ketengilan Junsu, Yoochun keluar mengangkat koper kesayangannya tinggi-tinggi, disusul Changmin yang mengangkat sebuah buku tinggi di atas kepalanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung sweatdrop. Dikiranya dongsaeng ini baik banget mau nolongin Yoochun. Eh, ternyata dia cuman mau nyelametin dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan terselamatkannya buku ini, hidupku masih bisa lebih lama lagi," gumam Changmin lega. Selanjutnya guncangan hebat mengakibatkan air laut memercik membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Oh NOOO! My perfect face!" jerit Yoochun seolah-olah air laut adalah air keras. Yang lain melihatnya datar. Yang diperhatikan jadi merasa garing dan berdehem menetralkan kelebayannya.

"Oke, sekarang yang paling penting adalah keluar dari kapal ini. Kita harus mencari sekoci. Ayo!" Semuanya berpencar ke empat arah, kecuali, lagi-lagi Junsu. Dia masih memakan kacangnya.

Sementara Jaejoong mencari di balik tumpukan box kayu, Yunho mencari di sisi barat kapal, Changmin mencari di sisi kanan kapal, dan Yoochun mencari di dalam kopernya (?), Junsu sibuk bersiul-siul. Sampai akhinya mereka kelelahan dan kembali ke tempat berkumpul mereka semula.

"Kelihatannya semua sekoci sudah diturunkan. Lihat," Jaejoong menunjuk ke laut. Begitu banyak kapal-kapal kecil yang telah penuh oleh awak, terombang-ambing dipermainkan badai.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin ini akhir dari kita. Ternyata keberhasilanku menemukan buku PR tidak ada artinya," rutuk Changmin putus asa, hampir melempar buku itu ke laut.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Kalau kita memang harus mati di sini, aku bangga bisa mati di samping kalian," proklaim Yunho sang pemimpin. Mereka saling memberikan senyum. Senyum terakhir mereka mungkin.

"Kalian mau mati di sini? Kalau aku sih tidak."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Junsu. Betapa kagetnya mereka, melihat Junsu sedang bersadar di samping sebuah sekoci kecil yang terlihat tua namun tampak masih kuat.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" selidik Changmin.

"Sejak kalian melakukan usaha sia-sia mencari sekoci lain. Ini sekoci terakhir, tau."

**"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARITADI?" **bentak semuanya sambil mucrat-mucrat. Junsu hanya angkat bahu sambil naik ke sekoci itu dengan santainya. Keempatnya masih menatapnya dengan mata metolo nyaris lepas dari rongganya.

"Apa? Kalian mau mati di sini? Kalau tidak cepat naik."

Dengan tetap melotot, keempatnya terpaksa melepas kemarahan mereka, mengutamakan keselamatan. Akhirnya kelimanya berada di dalam sekoci. Sekarang masalahnya, siapa yang akan menurunkan sekocinya?

"Gimana kita bisa turun?" tanya Yunho sang leader, grogi menatap kapal yang makin tenggelam.

"Meneketehe, kita potong aja tali penahannya kali?" usul Yoochun. Sementara mereka mencari-cari benda untuk memotong talinya, kapal itu makin terbenam ke laut. Dasar sekoci pun hampir menyentuh permukaan air. Keadaan ini sungguh gawat saudara-saudara! Kalau tali sekoci tidak dipotong, mereka bisa-bisa ikut tenggelam bersama kapal, dan tamatlah riwayat para dewa dari timur.

Tapi ingat! Peran utama tidak mungkin mati. Jadi entah bagaimana, Junsu mengeluarkan kantong ajaib (?) dan menemukan beberapa pisau cukur yang bisa dipakainya buat nyukur bulu ketek.

"Hooooy! Gimana kita motong tali yang segini gede pake cukur ketek? Ini author kayaknya sengaja bikin kita menderita."

"Heh, masih mending dikasih pisau cukur. Coba dikasih beton. Yang ada bocor nih sekoci reyot. Udahlah mending sekarang kita cukur nih tali," ujar Changmin anak baik membela sang author dari Yoochun anak tengik.

Akhirnya kelimanya menguras keringat membanting tulang memeras jeruk mandarin (?) untuk mencukur tali itu. Namun tampaknya usaha mereka sia-sia. Kapal sudah seluruhnya tenggelam, dan tali sekoci membuat mereka tertarik kapal itu. Sebentar lagi mungkin mereka benar-benar akan hilang di laut.

"Maafkan aku member, aku tak dapat memberi makan kalian yang cukup, sehingga kalian tidak cukup kuat untuk mencukur tali butut itu," sesal Yunho ngehina sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Umma, aku tak akan bisa menghadiri satu per satu pernikahan kakak. Aku juga tidak bisa membereskan rumah dan menemani adik bermain barbie," ujar Jaejoong pasrah.

"Thedaaaaaaaaaaakk! Wajah gantengku yang cuma satu di dunia ini akan punah! Maafkan aku cintaku, keduapuluh delapan pacarku dan delapan puluh empat selingkuhanku... Papa nggak pulaaaang, beibi, papa nggak bawa uang, beibi~" ?

"Yah, walaupun aku bakal mati hari ini, seenggaknya aku jadi bisa tanya sama Tuhan jawaban dari PR ku yang mustahil dikerjakan itu," desah si termuda.

Mereka sudah berpelukan, menunggu air menenggelamkan mereka, sampai ada bunyi

**CKLEK.**

...

* * *

Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bunyi apakah '**CKLEK**' itu?

Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST IN NEVERLAND**

**DISCLAIMER**

TVXQ belongs to Success Museum Entertainment

**Warning:** inappropriate time n' situation, silly OOC

sebelumnya, saia mau bilang makasih buat yang udah reveiw

**Kanna Ayasaki** (w), **Vessalius-Sama** (^^), **noyiii** (^3^), **SunMi si adek Changmin **(0w0), **Lanlopumin** (^U^), **Bar-bar **(=w=), **Kim TaeNa **(^o^), **Ana-Ryhan **('3'), dan **haruchi sasusaku **(0u~)

gamshahamnida~

**~Fedeoya Kimchi's~**

* * *

Mereka sudah berpelukan, menunggu air menenggelamkan mereka, sampai ada bunyi

**CKLEK.**

**""**

**""**

"Kira-kira kita bakal masuk surga apa neraka ya?"

"Kalau aku sih udah pasti masuk surga. Pintu surga terbuka lebar bagi orang ganteng sepertiku gituloh," Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sambil tetap menutup matanya rapat.

"Poligami macem elu masuk surga? Ngarep!" celetuk Jaejoong. Mendengarnya, si Chunnie yang teringat dosanya langsung nangis penuh penyesalan.

Semuanya sudah pasrah pada nasib, sampai bunyi itu terdengar.

**CKLEK.**

Sontak semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Junsu. Lagi-lagi. Sambil makan es loli (dari mana juga dapetnya?). Tangannya tertangkap basah sedang memegang tali yang telah terlepas dari sekoci.

Rupanya saudara-saudara, di pangkal tali itu ada engselnya, yang bisa dilepas semudah menjentikkan jari. Dan yang tahu hanya Junsu. Dan dia tidak memberi tahu yang lain. Dan akhirnya yang lain itu marah dan ngebuang Junsu ke laut.

Ya enggak lah. Junsu nyaris dibuang ke laut tapi tentu mereka tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Kalau iya, siapa yang bakal jadi tumbal buat dijahili?

**""**

Sekoci mereka terombang-ambing semalaman. Untung ada kantong ajaib Junsu dengan segala barang rongsok yang lumayan beruna. Dia punya payung di sana yang bisa dipake selain untuk melindungi kulit Yoochun dari sinar UV, bisa buat ngedayung sekoci walaupun agak sulit juga. Dia juga punya beberapa snack yang bisa menjinakkan perut Changmin yang buasnya kayak gorila ngamuk.

Singkatnya, saat mereka sadar paginya, mereka sudah berada di sebuah pulau. Jaejoong yang bangun paling pagi mengetahuinya pertama kali.

"Yunho," bisiknya lembut. Wah, kayaknya emang pantes ya kalo si Jaejoong jadi Umma di DBSK?

"Yunho-ya..." dibelainya rambut pemimpinnya. Si pemimpi itu tidak bergeming. Masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Mana kali ini ditambah dengan ngorok lagi. Karena dongsaeng tertuanya nggak bangun-bangun, Jae memakai cara yang agak kasar. Dia mulai menjambak rambut itu.

**JRET.**

"Nyah~ berenti mengusiliku, babon nakal!" hardiknya. Tapi kayaknya dia sudah berada di alam sana deh. Alam mimpi maksudnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas, menahan amarah. Dia pun menggunakan cara lain. Dipencetnya hidung si leader keras.

"WUADAAAAAWW! Hoy! Kalo iri sama hidung eksotis gue bilang aja ke klinik, minta dioperasi supaya mirip hidung gue! Dasar fans berpantat besar!" teriaknya. Matanya masih terpejam tuh, berarti dia masih tidur?

Ampun maaak.

Jaejoong menjewer telinga Yunho, menarik kelopak matanya, bahkan muka Yunho dia ubek-ubek sampai tak dikenali lagi, tapi sang Appa of the Group itu malah membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan pose tidur 'seksi'nya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sebal dan keluar dari sekoci. Dia membalikkan sekoci itu dengan brutal.

"OWAAAAARGH!"

Bukan hanya Yunho, semua awak sekoci jadi terbangun.

"Apa-apaan sih lu, Jae? Badan gue udah sakit kegencet-gencet semalem, ini masih lu jungkir sampe natap tanah," teriak Yunho sewot.

"Eh, tanah?"

Mereka yang baru bangun melihat sekeliling.

"Tanaaaaah!" Junsu lagi-lagi dengan NORAK MODE ON menciumi tanah yang ia pijaki.

"Di mana kita?"

Tak ada tanda-tanda ada manusia di situ. Selain pantai, yang ada hanya hutan belantara.

"Di tempat tak berpenghuni."

**""**

"Hyung, aku mau cari makan dulu. Perutku lapar."

Jaejoong sedang duduk-duduk di batu karang. Dia menyisir pemandangan laut yang begitu indah. Liburannya di Hawai baru saja berakhir, tapi sepertinya liburan yang lain justru baru dimulai.

"Hei, ajak Junsu bersamamu."

Akhirnya pasangan konyol itu mulai mencari makanan. Karena mereka nggak bisa mancing (sialnya di kantong ajaibnya Junsu nggak ada alat pancing), mereka pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke hutan.

Ternyata banyak sekali buah-buahan tersedia di sana. Banyak yang sudah berjatuhan di tanah jadi Junsu yang *coret*paling*coret* pendek bisa dengan gampang mengambilnya. Junsu begitu senang sampai mengambil lebih banyak dari yang bisa dia bawa.

"Hei Shim Changmin. Bantulah hyungmu ini."

"Tidak. Aku hanya makan daging." Jawaban itu membuat si lumba-lumba sebal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagian siapa juga yang bisa maksa si Changmin?

Si muda melihat sekeliling untuk mencari hewan buruan yang bisa dimakan. Tapi dia malah mendengar suara aneh, asalnya dari balik semak belukar. Suara itu dekat sekali. Suara seperti sekawanan orang sedang menggumam.

Entah kenapa, feeling si maknae mengatakan situasi ini buruk. Jadi dia mengambil ranting pohon yang cukup besar dan bersiap menghantam si sumber suara.

"Hyung, kau sibakkan sesemakan itu dalam hitungan ke-tiga. Setelah itu aku akan memukul yang di baliknya."

Meskipun bawaannya banyak, Junsu menurutinya.

"TIGA!" aba Changmin. Junsu menyibakkannya dengan kesulitan. Changmin mengayunkan tongkat saktinya mantap.

Yang ada di balik semak itu adalah... sarang tawon.

Tapi sudah terlambat bagi Changmin untuk menghentikan pukulan super duper mega giga bertenaga kudanilnya dari target berbahaya itu. Dan..

**DUAKK!**

...

...

Ngungg..

Ngung ngung ngung ngung...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**""**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" celetuk Yoochun yang sedang berjemur.

"Jelas itu suara dongsaeng kita," jawab Yunho tenang.

"Ah, sudah kuduga," timpal Jaejoong.

"**UAPAAH?**" seru ketiganya berbarengan.

"Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa di sana! Jangan-jangan ada binatang buas yang menjadikan mereka sarapan! Oh tidak! Anak-anakku yang malang! Mereka bahkan belum pernah begadang!" pekik Jaejoong prihatin (atau mungkin memprihatinkan).

Tak lama kemudian, ada dua makhluk yang bentuknya abstrak lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak-teriak ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Monsteeeer!" jerit ketiganya. Kedua monster itu langsung nyebur ke laut dan merendam seluruh tubuhnya di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat suasana sudah tenang, mereka keluar dari sana.

Ternyata kedua monster yang tadi adalah Changmin dan Junsu yang disengati tawon ganas.

**""**

**""**

"Wah, buah-buahnya lezat! Ini baru namanya makan enak!" ucap Yunho puas. Jaejoong yang berpendapat sama mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh.

"Buah bagus untuk kecantikan kulit. Hah, sebaiknya aku makan banyak."

"Perutmu sudah hampir meledak, Yoochun. Tak usah memaksakan diri," kata Yunho sambil mencomot buah yang dipegang si cassanova.

Ketiganya makan enak sementara Junsu dan Changmin harus menahan sakit akibat bengkak di sekitar mulutnya.

"Bebah berbubuk!" seru keduanya yang terjemahannya 'lebah terkutuk!'

**""**

Karena terlalu sibuk cari makan dan menyaring air (kebetulan ada saringan air di kantongnya Junsu, jadi mereka bisa menyaring air laut jadi air minum), mereka sampai tak sadar sudah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sana. Liburan tambahan itu memang tidak buruk, malah bisa dibilang menyenangkan karena gratis. Makanan di pulau itu juga enak. Tapi mereka tak mungkin tinggal di sana selamanya, kan?

Tiap sore tiba, si maknae itu tidak menyerah dan selalu menatapi buku PR-nya lekat-lekat. Sore itu pun sama saja. Diulang-ulangnya pertanyaan yang sudah dia baca berkali-kali. Otaknya diputar-putar. Meskipun begitu, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu soal pun yang bisa dikerjakannya.

Berbagai posisi mengerjakan 'karma' itu telah dicobanya. Dari duduk dengan elegan, tiduran, sampai nungging pun dilakukannya. Hasilnya? Dia paling jejeritan, menjedukkan kepala ke pasir, atau muntah-muntah nggak tahan dengan difficulty level soal yang sama sekali bukan levelnya.

Beberapa kali dia bertanya pada para hyung, tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu jawabannya. Changmin si jenius saja tak tahu, apalagi hyungnya yang sudah lama nggak mengerjakan PR?

"Derita anak sekolah, ternyata lebih berat daripada jadi artis."

Malam itu, setelah menyalakan api unggun dengan ranting-ranting seadanya -yang akhirnya malah menghasilkan api unggun yang sangat besar, kelimanya tidur berhimpit-himpitan. Meski api menari-nari di dekat mereka, udara yang begitu dingin seakan menusuk-nusuk tulang mereka supaya tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Aku juga."

"Apalagi aku."

"Sama."

"Zzzzz..."

Semua memandang ke Junsu. Dia maning, dia maning.

"Hehe. Aku hanya berpura-pura."

Akhirnya kelima calon bintang itu duduk bersandar ke sekoci.

"Mau sampai kapan kita di sini?" tanya Changmin resah. Sekolah dimulai sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai dia nggak masuk di hari pertama, bisa-bisa dia dapet hukuman ngosek WC laki-laki yang bau seperti loker Davy Jones.

"Sampai ada yang menolong kita."

"Tapi kapan, Jaejoong-hyung? Sama sekali nggak ada kepastian," katanya.

"Pasti ada yang akan datang menolong. Kita ini kan calon bintang andalan Soo Man-songsaengnim, jadi tidak mungkin ditelantarkan."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka memutuskan mengganti kita? Kayaknya setelah kita bakal ada boyband yang anggotanya banyak itu, dua belas kalo nggak salah."

"Sudahlah, Changmin, kau tenang saja. Seperti kata Jae, kita pasti selamat. Pasti," tutur Yunho menenangkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu? Bisa makan buah di sini aja perlu tumbal dua orang. How can we survive from this unpredictable situation?" sanggah Yoochun, sama khawatirnya dengan Changmin.

"Ya karena aturan utama fiction: tokoh utama nggak mungkin mati, kecuali cerita itu hampir berakhir. Masa cerita kita berakhir gak jelas di sini? Masa kita terdampar di pantai ini trus mati? Nggak seru banget," jawab Jaejoong seenak perut sixpacknya (ini author malah promosi).

Changmin memutar bola mata. Dia lalu menyingkir dari hyung-hyungnya.

"Hei Choikang, mau ke mana kau?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ngerjain PR. Daripada ngoceh nggak jelas," jawab Max kejam.

"Hei, santailah sedikit. Ini juga bukan saatnya ngerjain PR. Mata kamu bisa rusak karena gelap, sayang," bujuk Hero full off OOC-ness.

Si maknae menjulurkan lidah jijik lalu tetap membalik-balik halaman PR-nya.

Keempatnya diam di sana sambil berusaha menghangatkan diri masing-masing.

"Hei, daripada kita membeku di sini, mendingan kita saling bercerita tentang kehidupan kita. Seperti kemarin siang si playboy ini menceritakan tentang gadis bernama Sunhi. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, cerita itu belum selesai, kan, ya? Lanjutkan saja, hyung," usul Junsu yang langsung disetujui member lainnya. Walaupun Changmin bisa mendengarnya, dia bertekad tidak akan lagi terpengaruh.

"Jadi setelah aku membayar biaya rumah sakit, Sunhi dioperasi. Setelah beberapa hari keadaanya membaik. Dan di hari-hari itu dia menemukan cinta pertamanya; aku. Tapi itu tidak lama, hal ini terjadi; dari seperlima persen kemungkinannya untuk gagal, operasi itu ternyata gagal. Dokter itu bukan dokter bedah, dia hanya dokter palsu. Bagaimana mungkin operasi yang begitu mudah bisa gagal? Peradangannya malah meluas. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian Sunhi meninggal."

Yang lain memandangi Yoochun dengan mata dilebarkan. Kisah yang begitu sedih. Changmin juga, walaupun kelihatannya dia melihat buku PR, tapi telinganya mendengarkan ucapan Micky.

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar marah pada dokter itu. Aku memukulnya sampai dia masuk rumah sakit. Tapi itu tetap tidak akan membawa Sunhi kembali. Aku terus menyesal dan marah, sampai suatu malam aku bermimpi melihat Sunhi tertawa riang di sebuah tempat yang putih. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dia sepertinya sangat merindukan appanya itu."

"Apa hyung yakin yang hyung lihat benar-benar gadis itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Ya, aku yakin. Mulai hari itu aku baru bisa melepasnya. Kalau dia lebih bahagia di sana, mungkin memang lebih baik dia berada di sana."

Jun-Yun-Jae terdiam. Terhanyut juga dengan cerita Yoochun barusan. Kisah yang menyakitkan sekaligus indah. Yoochun, rasanya mereka jadi iri dengan laki-laki itu. Dikelilingi banyak wanita, juga mempunyai kisah-kisah hidup yang bermacam-macam.

"Yah, masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kisahku selesai. Sekarang giliran siapa?" lanjut Chunnie.

"Hm. Kalau kau sedih, mungkin aku bisa menghiburmu, hyung. Ada kisah lucu yang tak pernah gagal membuatku ketawa tiap kali mengingatnya," kali ini giliran Junsu.

_Wah, kalau Junsu yang cerita, pasti akan benar-benar konyol._

Sebenarnya Changmin tidak mau ketinggalan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ada halangan.

"Jadi waktu itu aku masih tinggal di Gyeonggi."

Changmin mendengarkan juga akhirnya.

"Waktu itu ada ujian praktek musik. Saat itu giliran temanku yang namanya Hyukjae."

"Ah, Hyukjae yang akan debut beberapa bulan lagi itu kan?" potong Jaejoong.

"Ne. Waktu itu dia memainkan sebuah gitar. Awalnya sih bagus, tapi lama-lama jadi ancur. Dia memetik gitarnya terlalu keras. Pfft... ha.. haha... pffft... Senarnya putus dan mengenai matanya. Waktu itu dia jerit-jerit. Huahahahaa!" Junsu tertawa sendiri sementara yang lain memandanginya sambil memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Huaaaahahahaa! Dia teriak seperti ini : 'Tuhan ampuni saya! Saya janji tidak akan nonton film bokep seumur hidup sampai jadi kakek-kakek botak seperti kakek saya!' Gyaahahaahahahahaahahaaaa!"

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa, meskipun tidak sekeras Xiah.

"Kalian tidak akan tahan kalau melihat ekspresinya. Hyahahahaa! Ekspresinya kaya orang stress lagi nahan boker tiga minggu. Huaaahahahahhaahah!" Dia ketawa lagi deh. Yang tiga juga.

"Hei, hei, mentang-mentang kita lagi ada di hutan, jangan bertingkah liar kaya tarzan dong!" tegur Yunho, padahal tadi dia yang tertawa paling keras ke-dua.

"Nah, setelah semua situasi yang ancur itu mulai tenang, Hyukjae menunjukkan cara untuk menyetem gitarnya yang kurang satu senar. Dia pake alat buat itu. Setelah itu, setelah dia selesai menyetem gitar, guru bertanya padanya cara untuk menyetem gitar tanpa memakai alat itu, dan kalian tahu, dia menjawab apa?"

Ketiganya menggeleng kompak.

" 'Beli alatnya.' BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKK!"

Kali ini semuanya ikut tertawa keras. Tak terkecuali Changmin. Dia mati-matian menahan tawa itu. Alhasil, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hei dongsaeng, sedang apa kau di sana? Sini, ikut bercerita dengan kami!" ajak Yunho setelah tawa keempatnya reda. Si bungsu itu tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia ikut bergabung dengan sobat karibnya.

Selanjutnya, Yunho bercerita tentang pengalamannya kemping di alam terbuka dekat sebuah penginapan di dalam hutan. Ternyata penginapan itu berhantu. Dia mengisahkan bagaimana rupa hantu-hantu yang mengerikan itu, dan semua yang ada di sana jadi ikut merinding. Pengalaman itu benar-benar mengerikan, seperti menonton film horror. Saat cerita selesai, membernya semua pada menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Lalu cerita itu disambung dengan kisah Hero yang menyenangkan bersama Umma dan noona-noonanya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti sekarang tanpa dukungan dari mereka. Benar-benar hubungan keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Dia menceritakan pula tentang Appanya yang tegas tapi bisa lembut juga. Pokoknya mereka benar-benar keluarga ideal. Walaupun keluarga itu ramai sekali.

"Nah itulah akhir ceritaku. Tamat."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Saat giliran Changmin tiba, Yoochun tiba-tiba menguap lebar. Yang lain juga tampaknya sudah merasa ngantuk, tak terkecuali Changmin. Dan meskipun hyung-hyungnya bersedia mendengarkan sampai ceritanya selesai, Max berkata pada mereka bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada bercerita. Akhirnya mereka berbaring di pasir pantai yang lembut, merenungi cerita masing-masing. Di atas mereka, bintang-bintang bertaburan, bagai manik-manik yang disebar di selembar kain hitam. Suasana tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah nyanyian malam jangkrik-jangkrik yang sedang berpesta pora.

"Hyung," panggil si maknae.

"Hm?"

"Meskipun semua cerita pasti akan berakhir, tapi persahabatan kita akan bertahan selamanya, kan?"

Hati hyung-hyungnya berdesir hangat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Masing-masing tersenyum, menyadari kebenaran dari perkataan adik mereka itu.

"Pasti."

Dan tertidurlah kesatuan itu, di bawah selimut cahaya bulan purnama yang terang benderang, dengan sebuah lengkungan di tiap bibir mereka.

_Selamat tidur, sahabat-sahabat abadiku. Mimpi indah._

**""**

**""**

"Uaaahh~"

Tumben, Junsu bangun paling pagi kali ini. Dia melihat sekitar. Ternyata api unggun itu masih menyala, saking banyaknya ranting yang mereka bakar. Kalau udara malam dinginnya nggak kira-kira, udara pagi justru panas banget. Makanya dia berniat mengambil air laut untuk memadamkan apinya.

Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah karang besar. Di dekat sana ia mengambil kantong ajaibnya (a/n: jangan bayangin kantong itu sekecil punya Doraemon) dan keluarlah kresek yang lumayan besar. Junsu sedang membungkuk untuk menciduk air dengan plastik itu saat dia menemukan sesuatu di sana.

"Eh? Koper apaan nih?"

Dia pun membawa kresek yang sudah terisi air beserta koper itu. Junsu menumpahkan isi kresek serentak ke arah api unggun, tapi air itu justru menciprat ke hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Bwaaaah! Xiah Junsu! Apa-apaan kau, membangunkan orang yang lebih tua seperti itu?" hardik Jaejoong.

"Maaf hyung, aku lupa kau sudah tua."

Baru saja Jaejoong mau menempiling kepalanya, Xiah Junsu berujar duluan, "aku menemukan ini. Kira-kira apa isinya, ya?"

"Hah? Itu!" Yoochun langsung berlari ke arah Junsu dengan efek slowmotion. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, sepertinya, sih, mau memeluk Junsu. Junsu bergidik ngeri dan berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan koper itu. Ternyata yang diinginkan Yoochun adalah sang koper.

"Oh, akhirnya kutemukan kau, cintaku sayangku manisku jantung hatiku~" Micky jerit-jerit nggak karuan. Dia memeluk dan menciumi tu koper seakan-akan tu koper adalah salah satu dari sekian pacarnya. Yang lain sampai sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya. Masalahnya Yoochun udah kaya orang kelainan jiwa.

"Gyahahahhahahaaa! Akhirnya ketemu!"

Sementara yang lain mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menjauh darinya, si playboy ini membuka koper. Dan di dalamnya, nongollah sebuah HT.

"Hah? Handy Talky?" seru semuanya minus Yoochun melihat benda itu. Sekarang merekalah yang kamso (a/n: kamso = kampungan ndeso). Mereka pun pada berhamburan ke arah HT itu dan langsung sujud menyembahnya.

Sekarang gantian Yoochun yang sweatdrop.

Singkat cerita mereka memanggil bantuan, dan siang harinya kapal bantuan menjemput mereka. Setelah Junsu mengambili buah-buah di sana dan Yoochun mengambil foto sepuasnya, mereka pun bersiap berlayar untuk berlabuh dulu di daratan, lalu mereka akan langsung pulang ke Korea Selatan, kampung halaman tercinta.

"Liburan tambahan, eh?" kata Changmin.

"Kurasa. Dan itu tadi cukup menyenangkan juga," jawab sang leader.

"Oh iya, by the way anyway busway sunday monday tuesday, hari apa ini? Bukannya kamu harus masuk sekolah beberapa hari setelah liburan kita di Hawai habis?"

Changmin terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana ya, buku PR ku?"

Sementara itu...

Di suatu pulau terpencil yang hanya dihuni beberapa primata dan sisanya serangga, seekor monyet kecil melihat benda asing. Dia mengamatinya, dan ternyata benda itu terdiri dari beberapa bagian yang digabung jadi satu. Tiap bagiannya sangat tipis, seperti daun tapi lebih tipis lagi. Si monyet kecil pun mngambil benda itu untuk ia tunjukkan pada teman-temannya.

Ya, itulah buku PR Changmin yang masih kosong melompong.

Setidaknya, kalau si jago makan itu tak bisa memecahkan masalah fisika di dalamnya, monyet itu bisa. Dia menyobek-nyobek buku itu dan dia bagi-bagikan ke teman-temannya.

**""**

**""**

Ting tong teng tong...

Seoul Top First Senior High School sudah memulai kegiatannya. Di pagi hari, masuklah seorang guru ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya seram. Dia tampak seperti guru yang akan menyiksa siapa pun yang lupa mengerjakan PR. Sudah tahu kan, siapa dia?

**Cho Deott-songsaengnim.**

Si guru masuk ke kelas. Dan apa yang pertama-tama akan diminta guru dari muridnya setelah liburan panjang?

PR.

"Kumpulkan PR kalian!"

Semua anak bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkannya dengan terburu-buru.

Kecuali satu. Dia yang duduk di pojokan. Yang badannya paling tinggi di antara teman-temannya. Saat guru itu melihatnya, dia menyumpah dalam hati. Ya, tentu sang guru tahu apa yang disembunyikan anak itu.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, dia berteriak sampai makhluk asing di planet Mars pun bisa mendengar teriakannya.

**"SHIM CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIN! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MELIHAT ESOK!"**

fin~

* * *

Ha-ha-ha. Selesai juga. Gyagagagagaaaa... cerita apaan nih.

Cerita ini saia publish di facebook, tapi sebelum ceritanya tamat, ada orang lain yang publish ceritanya juga -memotong cerita saia yang belum selesai ini. Sebel juga sih, tapi yaudah lah. Toh saia bisa publish lagi lain waktu.

Okedeh, bersediakah readers mereviewnya? Bila iya, saia akan sangat senang sekali. Tenang, review balas review. Anda review di sini, saia ganti review fic anda. Oleh karena itu, jangan ragu untuk mereview ya?

Gomawoyo!


End file.
